


Last Night

by InFairWingHellsing



Series: Everything at the Beginning [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Dorks in Love, F/M, I love them what else can I say, but smut none the less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: He sat up in bed, as more snippets of last night bombarded his brain. They had been heavily making out in the hallway. Only a few meters away from everyone else, and both of them had not given a shit about that.“Wanna go back to my place?”, he had asked her between kisses to which she did not answer, instead she slid one hand under his shirt, feeling taut muscles ripple beneath her questing fingers. His skin was hot and it made the ache between her legs intensify.
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Series: Everything at the Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188677
Kudos: 25





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate:The Winx Saga or any of it's characters, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.
> 
> \----
> 
> well, this started out as an independent oneshot, but somehow my brain went back to my other story "Keep apologizing" and here we are now. *Goes to hide in a corner*

**Last Night**

Riven awoke with a groan, feeling as though something was amiss as his hands were searching for something or someone, but came up empty. His mind threw flashbacks of last night at him, knowing that he had been at the Party, drinking, sulking and then watching Terra. Taking in the ruffled other side of his bed, he placed his hand there as if she were still here. The spot was still warm, which meant she only left shortly before he awoke.

He sat up in bed, as more snippets of last night bombarded his brain. They had been heavily making out in the hallway. Only a few meters away from everyone else, and both of them had not given a shit about that.

_“Wanna go back to my_ _place?”, he had asked her between kisses to which she did not answer, instead she slid one hand under his shirt, feeling taut muscles ripple beneath her questing fingers. His skin was hot and it made the ache between her legs intensify._

_His lips left hers and he sent a smug grin to her, as his knee which was still perched between her thigs, pressed against her center, making her moan and squirm. “Offer still stands. I would hate to share the view with others” After a bit of hesitation Terra nodded. Riven took her hand into his, and dragged her after him, not caring about anyone who might have seen them._

The Specialist grinned wolfishly, now remembering everything that had happened, as he got out of his bed, naked as the day he was born and grabbed his phone. Unlocking the screen, he opened the messenger and typed. “ _I already miss you”_ Riven grinned when he saw that she had read it. _“Am I finally forgiven?”_ She was typing and a laugh escaped him when he read _“Maybe?”_

So, she was playing hard to get again, well two could play that part.

_Riven looked down on the girl lying on his bed, with him kneeling between her legs, as his hands were at her knees. “I want to taste you”, he almost growled out, as she was hesitant once again. “Riven…”, he leaned over her, looking deeply into her expressive Green eyes. “Please, I want to make you feel good. Also take it as an apology” His hands began roaming upwards, until they were at the hem of her dress, his focus not breaking from her. “Is that okay?” Terra was baffled by how gentle he was. Nodding she watched him, as his hands were edging the dress further upwards, bunching it around her waist. He edged a bit closer, while one of his hands rubbed over her panty covered mound, eliciting a deep moan from her._

_The brown-haired boy smiled smugly at her. “Looks like someone is enjoying herself”, he teased, pulling her panties off. “Oh, shut up you…” before she could finish her sentence though, his index finger had slipped inside her, making her keen and his dick hardened at the sound. Pumping a few times, he added his middle finger, getting her wetter by the second. His eyes watched her, and what a sight it was. Her hands fisted into the sheets, her face contorted in pleasure and her mouth agape as she gave sounds of approval._

_Scooting a bit back, he laid between her thighs, one hand still at work at driving her crazy, while the other was placed on her abdomen, to hold her down, as his tongue took the first swipe on her clit. She almost jumped at the contact, moaning loudly, her hands flew to his head, fingers weaving into his hair. Her nails scratching his scalp, making him groan in return._

_She tasted incredible and Riven knew that he was addicted to her already, lapping at her with vigor, while his fingers crooked just right, hitting that hidden spot in her. “Oh God, please don’t stop, don’t stop…Please Riv” that nickname made him stop for a short moment, making him realize how he had missed her calling him Riv. “Don’t stop, please”, she whimpered, close to completion, her eyes begging him. “Your wish is my command” again that smug grin, as he went back to work, sucking on her clit. Alternating between sucking, licking and grazing it with his teeth. He felt her walls tightening on his fingers, signaling him that she was close. “Riv!”, she almost yelled when she went over the edge, back arching from the bed, her legs jerking but thankfully did not crush him._

With a wide grin and his dick reacting to the remembrance of last night he typed out _“Oh come on, you can’t leave me hanging like this. I am addicted to you now, and I need my drug, otherwise I might get cranky and assholey again. You don’t want that do you?”_ He really hoped she wouldn’t want that. It was not a lie that he wanted more. _“Keep apologizing and I will consider forgiving you”_ If she meant apologizing the way he had done last night, he would not mind doing that for the next century. _“Come on Ter, pretty please?”_

_When she came down from her high, he attacked her lips again, kissing her deeply, pushing his tongue against hers and pulled them both upright. “I think we both are way overdressed.” She hesitated once more, suddenly insecure again, and he hated that he probably was part of the reason for it. “Ter, I want to see you. Please”_

_Looking into his eyes, looking for any sign of dishonesty, but only found love and lust. “Okay, but you go first.”, she whispered and helped him take of his shirt. He looked absolutely hot with his muscled upper body, and strong arms. A small “Wow” escaped the girl’s lips, admiring him. “I take that as a compliment” She smiled at him, her fingers nervous as they opened up his belt and then his pants. Scooted back, standing up from the bed, the let his pants and boxers drop. His erection sprang free, standing proudly at attention and the Earth Fairy felt the knot inside of her tighten again._

_Riven crawled back on the bed, edging closer until he was millimeter away from her. His hands went around her back, reaching for the zipper and pulling it down, while she decided now would be a good time to tease him._

_Fingers wrapping around his cock, he growled into her ear “You damn tease” and ending it with nibbling on her ear lobe. She tugged a bit harder on his dick, making him almost mad with desire. The zipper was down and his lips now at her throat, kissing and licking. She let go of his cock when one his hands gripped her hair and yanked her head back a bit. Having better access now to the side of her throat he started to suck there, feeling the primal urge to mark her. “Don’t you dare leave a mark”, she warned him, and he simply grinned against the spot he intended to mark. Not wanting to risk anything though, he showed mercy and instead pushed her down unto the bed. He helped her out of the dress finally and leaning back on his haunches admired the view. “Don’t stare, it makes me uncomfortable”_

_He grimaced and bent down again, kissing her gently, while his hands worked around to get rid of her bra, the only thing separating them at this moment from being completely naked in front of each other. Flinging it behind him, he had to say something, something that was nagging him for quite a while. “I am sorry that I ever gave you crap about the way you looked, because you are absolutely beautiful Ter. And I don’t say that just because we are in bed and are about to have sex, but because I mean it. I’ve been an asshole and I’m sorry.”_

_This time it was her that initiated the kiss, propping herself up with her elbows. Riven pushed her back down, his hands grabbing her breasts, teasing the nipples into stiff peaks, causing her to moan, arching up a bit as if to push her tits more into his willing hands. They were more than a handful his lust clouded mind noticed. Massaging them, he trailed his lips down a path from her lips, to her chin, down her throat, making a short stop at her collarbone, before taking the nipple of her right breast into his mouth and started to languidly lapp at it. He suckled it some more, before giving it’s twin the same attention, while Terra moaned and gripped his hair._

_Breaking apart from her fantastic boobs, he squeezed through gritted teeth “Condom” He left her only a moment to retrieve the safety and pulled the wrapper open with his teeth._

_Rolling the rubber down his rock-hard dick, he was on her again. Riven took his dick into his hand, rubbing the head on her wet folds, gathering enough juices and pressed slowly inside. He saw her throw her head back, once again moaning loudly._

_His arms wound under her knees, bending them towards her chest, he entered her completely, and stilled, waiting for her to adjust._

_Terra felt so goddamn full, his hot, hard dick pulsed inside her, even through the Condom she felt it strongly. “It’s okay now” Giving him the go, she felt him beginning to move, and every time he withdrew almost completely, he pushed back in, strong and hard, and she thought he was going deeper with every thrust._

_He quickly found a rhythm, long, deep strokes that made her keen and him growl deep in his throat. His orgasm was fast approaching and made him stagger in his strokes a bit. Not wanting her to get left behind, one hand went to her clit, starting to tap it in timing with his thrusts. Her hands fisted in the sheets above her head, and her breasts jiggled with every thrust he did._

_The walls around his dick began to constrict and when she keened her orgasm, calling out his name in extasy, he came. The wave of completion crashing over him like it never had before, making him shudder all over his body, her walls gripping his dick in a vice grip as they both stared at the other while they came._

_And in that moment Riven knew he had finally found heaven._

His mind was brought back when his phone buzzed. _“I love you, dickhead, you are forgiven. But I need reminding every once in a while”_ A big grin spread across his face. Damn right, they had confessed their feelings last night.

_“I love you too, you damn tease. I will remind you for every minute that I live. I’ll see you later.”_

_After getting rid of the condom Riven crawled back into bed with her, both being too tired to care about anything else at the moment. He pulled the covers over them and laughed when she snuggled closer to him. “Don’t laugh” she chided him, her voice already sleepy as she cuddled as close as possible against him. Riven wrapped his arms around her, laying his head atop of hers, he inhaled the scent of her hair. “I love you Ter”, the words had escaped him without realizing and was even more shocked when he heard a mumbled “love you too” They fell asleep wrapped into each others arms, deeply satisfied and at peace._

Riven laid down his phone and decided to take a shower. Standing under the steady water stream, he thought about everything that happened lately. Maybe he would come by the greenhouse later, see if she were there, which she probably was, and ask her to be his girlfriend. Like official and exclusive, everything that it contained. With Terra at his side, he was sure he could finally be the version of himself we wanted to be in the first place, but was too afraid to show it.

After everything bad that had happened around here, and everything bad that he did, he felt like he would maybe never make it up to her, but he was willing to try, for as long as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and there is still not enough Terra/Riven love out there. So I will keep feeding into it as long as my muse is willing.


End file.
